It Comes to This
by Mark 61
Summary: Sequel to a New Day. After his long battle with Robert Roode, Jake Reed is ready to move on with his career. He is being attacked by a former champion. Can the Omaha Outlaw Survive?
1. Chapter 1

It Comes to This

**It Comes to This**

_**Sequel to a New Day. After his long battle with Robert Roode, Jake Reed is ready to move on with his career. He is being attacked by a former champion. Can the Omaha Outlaw Survive?**_

**Jim Cornett was in his office surrounded by the X-Division Talent. "Ok now as you all know one of the great events of TNA is returning. Because we are going to hold ourselves a world X-cup," Jim says. The group cheers. "Well I'm glade to see you are all excited because the last thing we need is for people to come in here and for them to make TNA look bad," Jim says.**

**Brother Ray and Brother Devon come into the room. "Devine there you are now come on we're hungry," Brother Ray yells. "I'm in the middle of something," Devine says. "Dude it is free desert night," Ray says. "Well with you two that would surely mean that poor place would go bankrupt. Now as I was saying there will be a series of qualifying matches over the next few weeks the winners will be apart of team TNA for the World X-cup," Jim says.**

"**Wait a finger licking minute here you're saying that you are bringing more of the little flippy boys," Ray says. "Yeah don't we have enough of them already," Devon says. "Look get out," Jim says. "But wait," Ray says. Jim pulls out his wallet. "Here is five dollars go get some funnel cakes," Jim says. Ray and Devon take the money and leave. "Hey Jim what other countries are in this?" Jake asks. "Well there is going to be a team from Mexico, Japan, and Canada," Jim says.**

"**I have a bad feeling about this," Kaz says to Jake. "Dude you worry too much," Jake says. "Now as much I don't want to do this. But due to a deal signed years ago this has to happen," Jim says. Suddenly Scott D'Amore enters the room. "Told you," Kaz says. "That right boys The Coach is back and I am taking that cup back home," Scott says.**



**Jake was in his apartment trying to hook up a sound system. "Ah crap," Jake says as pokes a hole in the wall with a screwdriver. "Jake you in here?" Traci asks walking into the apartment. "Yeah I'm over here," Jake yells. "Jake just hire some to set this up," Traci says seeing him. "That what you said about the bed and I got that set up," Jake says. "It fell over," Traci says. "But I got it up," Jake says. "Besides shouldn't you be getting ready for the world x-cup?" Traci asks. "I am ready. I'm taking the Team 3-D approach tons of pizza and watching the late show," Jake says.**

**Traci sees a white box on Jake's book shelf. "Hey what is this?" She asks picking up the box. "I have no idea. It was in my box. I forgot all about it once I started working on this," Jake says. "Oh my God," Traci yells dropping the box. A black rose falls out along with a note. Jake picks it up. "You took my spot," Jake reads. "Jake a black rose is usually a bad sign. Who would have sent this to you?" Traci says. "One guess and he has a stupid little beard and stole from Greg Valentine," Jake says. "Robert," Traci says. "Yeah I had a feeling he wouldn't be willing to leave it alone," Jake says. **



**In a dark room somewhere in Orlando a very bitter person stood in front of a wall of TNA stuff. He picked up a promo shot of Jake along with a lighter and set it on fire. "Golden boy you are going down," he says.**



**Matt Morgan was in Jim's office. On the desk were the line up for Team TNA qualifying matches were on the desk. Matt picks them and looks it over. "Man no one is going to have an easy road," Matt says. "That was part of the point Matt," Jim says walking in. "I wasn't complaining boss, But if I were Jake I will be a little ticked off," Matt says. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"**The winner of the match and joining Team TNA in the World X Cup Chris Sabin!" Jake and Alex cheered backstage. "Yes that is part one man," Alex says. "Guess that puts pressure on you," Jake says. "Hey dude I've actually won a World X Cup. Unlike say… You," Alex says. "I wasn't even with the company," Jake says. "Excuses, excuses," Alex says. "Hey how shots at the X-Division title have you had?" Jake asks.**

**Matt Morgan walks up them. "Hey Reed you got a call," Matt says. "Is something wrong?" Jake asks. "Guy wouldn't say. You can take it in there," Matt says pointing to a room. Jake walks into the room and picks up the phone. "Hello." "Be Ready," A voice says. "What?" The line goes dead.**



**Crystal stood by with Scott D'Amore. "Scott D'Amore you have been…" "Now let me make one thing clear you will address me as Coach D'Amore. And you see I am back to return the glory to TNA. I am here to return Team Canada to TNA," Scott says. ****Kaz walks into the shot. "Dude big ego much? I mean don't get me wrong Team Canada had a lot of success but you acting like they never lost a match," Kaz says. "For your information at two different times…" "I really don't care," Kaz says before Petey Williams and Johnny Devin jump him.**

**Kaz tries to fight back but the numbers are too much. Jake runs up with a chair to chase the Canadians off. "Dude you alright?" Jake asks. "Yeah I'll be fine," Kaz says. Matt Morgan walks up. "You know guys Jim is detained right now making some travel arrangements for the talent from Mexico and Japan. So I think it's time I made one of my all important management calls," Matt says. "Ah Matt are sure that is a good idea?" Crystal asks.**

"**Hello Crystal have you been watching my idea's are gold. So next week it's Petey Williams and Johnny Devin vs. Jake Reed and Kaz," Matt says. "So I guess that means we won't be in the X-Cup Qualifier match next week?" Jake says. "Wait didn't ah Jim want all those matches to be a secret?" Kaz asks. "Ah crap," Matt says. **



**Jim Cornett stood in the ring not happy at all. "I hate to fly that is why I drive here every damn week from Louisville so the last thing I want to do is deal with air travel for other people. Yet while I'm dealing the nightmare that is American Airlines I find out you know who is making matches on his own," Jim says. "You know Jim Cornett didn't want any of the potential X-cup team members to know when there match could be," Mike says. "So I want Jake, Kaz, Petey, and Devine to come down here," Jim says. All four men and D'Amore come down.**

"**Now hold on a second wide load I don't remember asking for you," Jim says looking at Scott. "Where my boys go I go," Scott says. "And you eat all there food," Jake yells. "Shut up boy," Scott yells. "Ok I don't have much time. So this match is off for next week." The fans start to boo. "Because it's going to happen right now," Jim yells. Jake and Kaz hear that and attack. Double whip for the Canadians followed by a double back body drop and elbow drops. **

**Mark Johnson finally get control and it get down to Jake and Devine. Jake hits his flying lariat and covers, count of one, Devine kicks out. Jake picks Devine up and takes him down again with a high drop kick. Jake tags in Kaz who comes in with a senton. Devin manges to tag in Petey. Lock up from both men and Kaz gets an arm drag. "Well so far it has all been Jake Reed and Kaz," Don says.**

**Kaz hits the leg hook suplex. Kaz covers count of one, count of two, Someone wearing a Team Canada jersey hits a shooting star press onto Kaz. "Wait a second that is Teddy Hart and Jack Evans," Mike yells. "Don't tell me they are the other members of Team Canada," Don says. Team Canada has hockey sticks and starts to beat down on Jake and Kaz. "This is a warning to all the other teams in the World X-Cup," D'Amore yells.**

**Finally Sabin and Shelly run down to make the save. Team Canada bails out. "We need some help out here," Chris yells. "Team Canada is back and more dangerous than ever," Mike says.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Jake and Traci were eating in a restaurant. "You look really nice tonight," Jake says. "So I don't look nice other nights?" Traci asks. "Wait no…" "Jake I'm kidding," Traci says. "Oh good," Jake says. "So are you still planning on heading home next week to see your mom?" Traci asks. "Ah I was until mom said her new boyfriend were going out of town," Jake says unhappily. "Jake you father had been dead a few years. What did you expect for you mom to watch TV the rest of her life?" Traci says. "It's just strange my mom shouldn't be dating," Jake says.**

"**Jake you mom is a…" "Yeah I know but she is mom it's hard to think about her like that. Can we just change the subject?" Jake says. "Ok who is Amber Gates?" Traci asks. Jake chokes on his water. "Some old girl friend. Wait a second how would you know about Amber I never even told you about her," Jake says. "Found a picture of you and her in that draw that you always leave open," Traci says.**

"**Ah so you were snooping," Jake says. "It was the top photo," Traci says. "No it wasn't. But I'm actually glade you brought up ex's," Jake says. "Really why?" "Well you know we have been seeing each other for a few months. And I'm really starting to…" "Here we are," the waiter says brining the food. "Get hungry," Jake says because the moment is ruined. Traci gives Jake a smile and takes hold of his hand. The waiter puts Jake and Traci's plates on the table and left up the lids.**

"**What the hell," Jake says because on his plate is a dead rat. The waiter puts the lid back down. "Sir I am so sorry," The waiter says. Traci lifts up the lid again up to make sure they aren't seeing things. "Jake check this out," Traci says handing him a card. "Reed you rat," Jake reads out loud. "You don't think this is the same person that sent you the rose?" Traci asks. "Ah man I already have to deal with a bunch of crazy Canadians I don't need this," Jake thinks.**



**The person after Jake was working out in a gym. "Soon Reed soon you will feel my wrath," the person thinks. **



**Jake and Traci were in his apartment after losing there appetite. "Hey Jake what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Traci asks. Jake swallows hard. "Ok Traci I kind of worried about saying this. I don't want be the guy that says nothing but I don't' want to come on to strong," Jake says. "Because the guy says nothing is jerk and the guy comes on to strong is a creep," Traci says. "Yeah that is the debate raging in my head. Traci I am really starting to care about you, Actually I love you," Jake says.**

**Traci pulls Jake into a kiss. "So either I did it write or you have thing for creeps either way I win," Jake says. "Jake I love you to," Traci says. They kiss again.**



**The next morning Kaz pounded on Jake's door. "Jake open up," Kaz yells. No answer. "Dude I will knock this door down," Kaz yells. Finally Jake in a pair of sleep pants opens the door. "What?" Jake yells. "SHUT UP REED! I'm trying to sleep," A man yells sticking his head out of another door. "Sorry Bo," Jake says. "Dude come on we have to work out," Kaz says. "No WE don't," Jake says with emphasis on the we.**

"**Dude have you forgotten what Fat Load and his "special friends" did to us? I don't know about you but I want payback," Kaz says. "And I want to sleep," Jake says trying to close the door. "Jake come back to bed," Traci yells. "Oh you got your own workout going on. Can't say I blame as I matter of fact I'll join you," Kaz says jokingly. Finally Jake closes the door. "So I take that as a no."**

**Kaz walks down the hallway and down the stairs. Finally he gets outside. It was another beautiful Orlando spring day. "Hey dude long time no see," Kaz says to someone he knows pretty well. "Hey Kaz how is it going?" the person asks. "Well except for last Thursday pretty well. What about you?" "I'm good now. Just taking care of things," the person says. "Well see you around man," Kaz says as he heads off. "Your next pretty boy," The person says. **

**The guy sneaks into the building. He finds his way up to Jake's place and after a quick search finds the spare key. "Just where I thought it would be. Your not supposed to hind it where anyone could find it," the person thinks. He opens the door and comes into the apartment. He sees a trash and pulls out a book of matches and strikes one tosses it in the can and runs out. The smoke alarm goes off. Jake runs out of the bed room grabs his fire extinguisher and puts it out. "What the hell!" Jake yells.**

"**Jake are you ok?" Traci asks. "Stay here," Jake says running out. He gets to the hall and sees someone going down the stairs. "HEY!" Jake yells running after the person. Finally Jake reaches the outdoors. There person has disappered into a crowd of people. Jake heads back up to the apartment.**

**Traci is trying to clean up. "Was there some kind of card this time?" Jake asks. "No I was thinking since this person knows how to get into your place maybe you should stay with me," Traci says. "No if anything I get the hell away from you," Jake says going into the bed room and starting to pack. "Jake your over reacting," Traci says. "No I'm not," Jake says.**

"**Hey last night you told me you loved me and now you are leaving. Doesn't work like that pal," Traci yells. "I don't want to see you get hurt. A few months ago I had to watch my mother and sister, suffer because of me my dad's bar and the home I grew up in are gone they are torn down. But at least Roode stayed away from them," Jake says. "Hey I can take care of myself and don't push me away," Traci says.**

"**I just don't want to see you get hurt," Jake says. "Jake it would hurt more to lose this what we have between us before it starts to get really good. Look a few years ago when I was with Punk he pushed me away during his feud with Rave. After Rave gave me the Styles Clash. Said it was for my own good and it hurt don't do that to me," Traci asks. "Alright," Jake says as they kiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jake had just been told that he would be in the X- Cup qualifier for week. Now he was warming up. "Reed you're up," Vince Russo yelled. "Talk about not getting much notice," Jake thinks. "Go get him man," Alex yells. Jake heard his music plays as he reached the tunnel. "The following contest is a World X- Cup Qualifying match. Introducing first he is from Omaha NE. He is the Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed!"**

"**OH YEAH!" "And his opponent accompanied by So Cal Val, The Black ****Machismo Jay Lethal!" Lethal gets into the ring and stand face to face. "Let's Go Lethal!" "Let's Go Reed!" Jake and Jay shake hands as the bell rings. We start with lock up and Jake scores with atomic drop and than hits a Rick Steamboat style double chop. Lethal goes running double ax but gets arm dragged. "Ok this is reminding me of something." Mike Tenay says. "You have a just about everybody else," Mike says.**

**Jay rolls out of the ring and get a microphone. "Oh yeah, Dragon I've waited for this a long time," Jay says before getting back in the ring just as Jake climbs out. Jake gets a microphone of his own. "You are going to get burned," Jake says.**

**Jake gets back in the ring. Finally they tie up again. Lethal scores with an uppercut and than a leg lariat. Jake gets up and runs into a hip toss followed up cartwheel into a drop kick from Jay. Lethal goes to the top rope for a moonsault and hits it, count of one, Jake kicks out. Jay brings Jake up to his feet and goes to whip him into the ropes.**

**Jake uses this and slides out the ring. Jay makes his way over to the corner and hits a cross body block onto Jake. Lethal goes to throw Jake back into the ring. Jake uses his let catches him self comes off the ropes and hits a clothesline to knock Jay over. Jake rolls Jake back into the ring. Jake hits a spring board double stomp coming in. Jay gets to his feet Jake uses a single handed knuckle. Jake runs to the corner climbs up hits an around the world into an arm drag.**

**Jake picks Jay up and gives him an overhead belly to belly suplex. Sonjay Dutt comes to ring side and stands next to Val. "Come on Jay," Sonjay yells. Jake goes for the lionsault. Sonjay grabs the rope instead of hitting a press Jake drives his feet right into Jay's face. "I think the Guru tripped Jake Reed up," Don says. Both Jake and Jay get up. Jay charges at Jake who hits the hot shot. Jake follows up with a spinning neck breaker.**

**A shot backstage show Sabin and Shelly watching. "Well there you see Chris Sabin who qualified last week and you know he wants to know who will join him," Don says. "And you have to think Alex Shelly is just waiting for his chance to join the team," Mike says. Jake goes to the top rope Jay starts to stand up and Jake hits a cross body but they take out the referee on the way down. "Come on Jay," Sonjay yells.**

**Jake is trying to wake up the ref. "Wait a second what are they doing out here," Mike yells as Team Canada run into the ring. Sonjay goes after them but Devine hits him with a hockey stick. Jack Evans hits a reverse hurricanrana on Jake while Petey gives Jay a Canadian Destroyer. Teddy gives Jake the open heart surgery but than pulls Jake onto Jay. The referee is up as Team Canada bails out. "Not like this," Don yells. Count of one count of two count of three. "The winner of the match and joining Team TNA Jake Reed!"**

**Scott D'Amore comes out to celebrate his boys. JB comes out with a microphone. ****"Scott D'Amore what is the story behind this?" JB asks. "I just made sure TNA has a very weak link," D'Amore says. "I've beat Jake Reed so many times it funny," Teddy says. "And have you seen his abs has he even heard of a sit up?" Petey says.**



**Jake has made his way the locker room. ****Kaz walks up to him. "Dude you ok?" "Man this sucks. I didn't want win like that," Jake says as he takes off his tape. "Well if they think you are the weak link than they don't know anything," Kaz says. "Well we are half way there. Think about how great it will be for to win the X-Cup and when we make sure D'Amore and his boys don't," Kaz says. "Yeah you better get the job done there," Jake says.**



**In the Team Canada locker room they were celebrating.**** "Alright boys we go Reed on the team and he is the one that is we can focus on," Scott says. "Hey Coach no disrespect but ah are you sure Reed would be a weak link?" Devine asks. "No don't go asking stupid questions. Trust me before to long Reed is going to be very weak," Scott says.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**For Jim Cornett it was another one of those days. "So explain to me why I need to remove Jake Reed from the world X-Cup?" Jim asks Sonjay Dutt. "To be fair James. My best friend was unfairly cheated out his chance," Sonjay says. "Sonjay Jake got attacked as well. And all referee decisions are final," Jim says. "Jim do you really want the risk of someone betraying TNA?" Sonjay asks. "What and the hell are you talking about?" Jim asks.**

"**Think about it Jake Reed is dating who?" Sonjay asks. "Traci Brooks," Jim says. "And she is from Canada so she could very well be working with Team Canada," Sonjay says. "You have got to be kidding me," Kaz says walking into the room. "No disrespect Francis but this doesn't involve you," Sonjay says. "First don't call me Francis and second if you involved in this than I am involved with this," Kaz says.**

"**Look Jim just ignore this guy and replace Jake with Jay. I mean think about you have a three time X-Division champion against a guy that is well let say has potential," Sonjay says trying to be nice.**



**Ironically Jake and Jay were doing working out in the ring. Jay hits a hard elbow on Jake. "Dude what is your deal that is third time that has happened!" Jake yells. "Calm down Jake," Jay says in his normal voice. "I will when you stop stiffing me. This is just a workout," Jake says. "Why don't you go workout with your Coach," Jay mutters under his breath.**

"**You know I'm even going to ask what that is over," Jake says rolling out of the ring. Jake starts to walk up the ramp when he hears something. Jake turns around and sees Teddy and Jack beating up Jake. Jake rushes back in and them runs off. "Hey we need some help out here!" Jake yells. Suddenly something hits Jake in the back of the head.**



**Later all four men have wound up in Jim's office in one big yelling match. "Everybody shut up or I will hit you all with my tennis racket," Jim finally yells. "See Jay you can't trust this guy," Sonjay says. Jay hits him in the head with the racket. "I warned you," Jim says. "If I didn't love you so much Jim I would be really mad," Sonjay says.**

**Jim points at Jay and Sonjay. "Ok so you two are convinced that Jake is working with Team Canada," Jim says. "You got that right," Jay says. "Hey Dude I got jumped to," Jake says. "Tell you what I have the perfect idea. Alex Shelly has qualified thanks to win on a TNA Today match. So this week Impact we're going to settle the final two spots. It's going to be Jake Reed and Kaz against Jay Lethal and Sonjay Dutt the winning team joins the Guns in the World X-Cup," Jim says.**

"**Fine by me," Jake says. "You and the Beverly Brother are going down Snake Man," Jay yells as he and Sonjay leave. "Dude did he just call me a Beverly Brother?" Kaz asks. "Yeah he did," Jake says.**



"**Alright boy great job," Scott said to Teddy and Jack. "Those stupid TNA guys don't even stand a chance," Teddy says. "And you know this man," Jack says. Scott's phone starts to ring. He walks into another room. "Don't know if you heard this but it seems we have a very important tag match on Thursday," The person who has been after Jake says. "And I'm sure our plan will continue," Scott says.**



**Traci was out shopping. "You remind me of someone I knew in my past life," A voice says. Traci turns around and sees Ace Steel standing behind her. "Ace," Traci says as she hugs him. "Hey you how is it going? Is you mother better?" Ace asks. "She is getting there and I'm great now that I am away from that prick. How about you?" Traci says. "I'm good back on the Indies. But I'll survive I can always train again and now more people ever want to work with the guy that trained CM Punk," Traci says.**

"**How are Punk and Colt doing?" Traci asks. "Colt is Colt. Punk is Punk," Ace says. "So one if goofy and the other is Punk," Traci says as they laugh. "Yeah he is the only happy broader I know," Ace says. Traci phone goes off.**

"**What was that?" "Just a text message from Jake," Traci says. "Yeah Traci I should warn you. I don't know why but Punk doesn't like you new boyfriend," Ace says. "Yeah he doesn't get a say," Traci says.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Note- Ok I know I haven't updated in a while. But would you believe I went on a road trip got lost in Part Unknown where a group of masked men held my hostage until I was saved by Super Eric? Or I was overloaded at work. Oh real quick please review I crave feedback.**_

**Jay and Sonjay stood by with Crystal. "Black Machismo, Guru aren't you two friends with Jake and Kaz why did you insist on this match?" Crystal asks. "Well Crystal it's a very simple," Sonjay says. Crystal and Jay wait expecting more. Sonjay just stands there. "Why is it so simple," Crystal finally asks. "Do I have to explain it again? Jake Reed is in league with Team Canada," Sonjay says.**

"**Sonjay do you have any proof of this?" Crystal asks. Sonjay just walks off. "You know I like Strike Force but right now you can't trust the model," Jay says walking off. Jake walks into the shot after Jay is gone he just shakes his head not believing what he is hearing.**



**.**

**All four men were in the ring while Traci and Val were on the outside. Sonjay started for his team while Jake started for his. Sonjay went for a lock up but Jake side stepped him. Sonjay tried again and again Jake side stepped but caught Sonjay with a kick to the butt. "Hey," Sonjay yells. "I'm sorry," Jake says. Again Sonjay goes for the lockup and again Jake side steps and hits the kick in the butt followed by a school boy, count of one, count of two, Sonjay kicks out and tags to Jay. Jake tags in Kaz.**

"**Well that was a well lets go with interesting," Don West says. "Well it may not have done much damage but it frustrated the Guru," Mike says. Kaz gets a take and hits a series of kicks. Lethal gets up and hits a hip toss into the cartwheel followed by the drop kick. Kaz tags Jake back in. Jake comes in, Lethal and he roman knuckle lock up. Jake takes Jay down. Both men get up and both go for kick and connect hitting in the foot. Jake though manges to sweep the legs and takes Jay over.**

**Sonjay tags back and comes in with a cross body, count of one, Jake kicks out. Both men get up. Sonjay goes for the lockup, Jake sidesteps but this time Sonjay covers his butt so Jake just smacks up upside the head. "What?" Sonjay yells. "That's called a setup," Jake says. "That's it," Sonjay yells.**

**Petey Williams jumps in the ring and low blows Jake. "The winners of the match by DQ Jake Reed and Kaz." Devine comes down and attacks Kaz. Petey and Jack come out and hits dives onto to Jake. Jay pushes Sonjay away grabs a chair and chases off Team Canada. Jay drops the chair to look after Jake. Sonjay picks up the chair and hits Jay with it. Team Canada jumps back in the ring and beat down Jake, Jay, and Kaz.**

**The Guns rush out and make the save. The EMT's come out to help the guys out of the ring. Somehow Jake is able to stand up. The lights go out. When they come back on Jake is gone.**



"**Alright every one of you spread out," Jim Cornett yells backstage. "Ok this is to strange. Jake isn't the type of guy to just disappear," Traci says. "Well I wouldn't say that this one time we were in Texas for this show and…" "Now is not time for that Alex," Chris yells. "Just trying to lighten the mood," Alex says.**

"**GHOST!" Eric Young yells running up to the group. Eric hides behind Jim and Kaz. "Eric dude there is no such thing as a ghost," Kaz says. "Oh Frankie you're wrong I heard him. And his tormented cries of pain," Eric says. "Look Eric we don't have time to deal with this," Traci says. "Wait a second, Eric take me to where you heard this," Kaz says. "Oh no I'm not going back there," Eric says. "Come on," Kaz says picking Eric up and carrying him.**

"**Come on Frankie don't do this to me," Eric yells. A moan can be heard coming from a closet. "Oh no Frankie keep me away from the haunted area," Eric yells. Kaz opens the door and runs in. "Oh man Jake," Kaz yells. Jake is in the closet bound and gagged. "When I said I wanted to be bound for glory this is not what I had in mind," Jake says once the gag is removed.**

"**Oh man Jake," Traci says running into the room. "Alright son who did this to you?" Jim asks walking to the door. "How could I know the lights were out and than my lights went out," Jake yells. **

"**Reed soon the time of revelation will be upon you," A distorted voice says out of no where. Eric runs away knocking over Karen Angle who just happens to be walking by. Jake picks up a speaker. "Alright I am going to get to the bottom of this but right now I want all of you guys to focus on the World X-Cup," Jim says.**



**Later Jake and Traci are on the balcony outside her apartment. "Your head feeling better?" Traci asks. "Yeah a little. You know I wish this guy wasn't such a coward and would face me like a man," Jake says. "Do you have any idea who it could be," Traci asks as he wraps his arms around her. "I don't know. I will be honest Traci I made a lot of enemies. But I guess I have to worry about more important things," Jake says. "Like the X-Cup," Traci says. "Well I was thinking more about you," Jake says. Jake and Traci kiss.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Ok managed to get some writing done this weekend so here you go and please review**_

**Lauren was doing an interview with Jake and the Guns. The Guns are holding up there hands doing there hand signs. Jake also has his hands up but he is king of pointing as his noise. "Jake what are you doing?" Lauren asks. "Well I figured Omaha would be about here?" Jake says. "Ok guys tonight here at Victory Road Jim Cornett has added a very special six man tag. It will be you three vs. the team of Johnny Devine, Teddy Hart, and Jack Evans with Scott D'Amore," Lauren says.**

"**So in other words 3D's bitch, a moron, and a dink," Jake says. "You got that right. Tonight Lauren we show why team TNA is brining the World X-cup home," Alex says. "Lauren there have been two world X-Cup Tournaments. Trust me just like the Pistons in the 80's we are going to get 3," Sabin says. **



**Team Canada's music plays. "The following six man tag is set for one fall. Introducing first with Coach Scott D'Amore they represent Team Canada the team of Teddy Hart, Jack Evans, and Johnny Devine." The Guns music plays as Jake, Sabin, and Shelly run into ring, Team Canada bails out. "Get them back ref," Teddy yells. "Come on Ted," Jake taunts. Finally the ref gets Jake and The Guns back. Teddy will start for his team while Jake will start for his. Ref calls for the bell. Jake and Teddy tie up. Teddy gets Jake in a headlock Jake goes for a modified belly to back suplex to break it but Teddy lands on his feet but Jake hits a back kick.**

**Jake whips Teddy into the ropes but Teddy comes back with a hard shoulder tackle knocking Jake down. Jake tags Alex in. Ted tags in Jack. "Generation Next," A fan yells. "Try Generation Now buddy," Alex yells back. Alex quickly scores with a take down and ties up Jack's legs in a submission. Jack gets the ropes and Alex breaks.**

**Jack gets up, Alex goes for a super kick that Jack slides under. Jack hits the cartwheel kick before tagging Devine in. Devine gets a springboard cross body, count of one, Alex kicks out. Devine picks Alex up and puts him in the corner and hits an elbow to Alex's head. Finally Devine snapmares Alex over and hits a kick to his back. Devine locks Alex in a sleeper a quick distraction of the ref allows Devine to choke Alex with his wrist tape.**

**Chris jumps in the ring and knocks Devine up. Chris quickly jumps outside the ring and gets the tag from Alex. Chris comes in with a big neck breaker on Devine. Sabin whips Devin into the corner and hits a running big boot. Sabin puts Devine in tree of woe and hits the hesitation drop kick. Chris covers, count of one, count of two, Devin kicks out. Chris tags Alex back in and the hit the high low on Devin. Alex tags in Jake who comes in with a spring board double stomp. D'Amore jumps up on the apron. Jake goes over to knock him off allowing Teddy to tag back in. Teddy comes in and hits Jake with an inverted DDT.**

**Teddy puts the boots to Jake and stomps his hand. Teddy tags Jack back in. Jack hits a flying leg drop as Teddy power bombs Jake. Jack than hits the standing 450 splash, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Jack goes for the fishermen's buster but Jake counters into one of his own. Jake goes for the tag but Teddy and Johnny knock Sabin and Shelly off the apron. They than pull Jake back over to there side of the ring.**

**D'Amore is distracting the referee allowing Team Canada to triple team Jake. Teddy is back in the ring without making the tag and hits the cradle DDT following it up into an arm bar. Jake counters out and drop kicks Teddy into the corner and Jake makes a diving tag to Sabin. Sabin comes in and hits a big clothesline. Sabin goes for the cradle shock. Devin fights out and catches the ref with his legs on the way down.**

**All six men are in the ring. Team Canada bails out fairly quickly. Sabin hits Evans with a dive, Shelly hits Devine with a dive. Jake hits Teddy with a halo jump. The lights dim to a strange orange. "Reed the time of My Revelation and Your End is near," A voice says over the PA. D'Amore hits Jake with a hockey stick and throws him back in the ring. Devine is back in the ring and hits the Devine Intervention the ref is up, count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winners of the match Team Canada."**

**D'Amore walks up to the announce desk. "Don West, Mike Tenay did you see that? It was easy at long last the World X-Cup will be mine," D'Amore yells. "You are still a Fat Load," Mike yells. The Guns help Jake to the back knowing they have just lost any type of momentum going into the World X-Cup.**



**The person who is after Jake stands back with a satisfied smile. "I'll leave the boy for the X-cup. It will either make him nuts wondering where I am or make him drop his guard," the person thinks.**



**Traci had just won a Knockouts three way and was coming backstage. "With any hope that puts me in position to challenge for the Knockouts title down the line," she thought. "Well come on we have to figure this out," Chris Sabin yells. "Well Chris you one that keeps objecting every time we have the line up set," Kaz yells. "Look we have to be smart about this," Chris yells. "Well excuse there Mr. Laid back for not wanting to make a wrong move," Chris yells. "Don't talk to him like that," Jake yells.**

**Traci walks into the room where they so called team is fighting. "What the hell is going on around here?" Traci asks. No one says anything the only sound is Jake putting a bag of ice on his neck. "Look what match are you guys trying to figure out?" Traci asks. "Who takes on Dr. Wagner Jr.?" Jake says. "Ok so honestly witch one of you four do you think could beat him?" Traci asks. All four guys raise there hands. "Were off to a real great start," All four guys think sacasticlly.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Please Review. I am adding a new eliment to this story.**_

"**Guys we need to just pick someone," Alex says. "Well gee Alex why don't try you saying that for the one hundred and fifth time and maybe it will work," Jake snaps. "Alright we are drawing straws," Kaz says. "Fine by me at this point," Chris says. The four men each draw a stray Kaz holds his up showing it's the short one. "Alright you rigged it but at this point I don't care," Jake says. "Me either, go get him," Alex says. **

"**Great now I just need to come up with a game plane," Kaz says. Pat Kenney stuck his head in the door. "Alright Team TNA your up," he says. "This is going to be bad," Jake says. "Gee thanks," Kaz says.**



**The match between Kaz and the Lucha Legend Dr. Wagner Jr. was in full swing. Wagner had control and hit a senton. Wagner started to stomp on Kaz. The rest of Team TNA stood on the ramp cheering Kaz on. Wagner was setting up for the Doc Drop but Kaz counted out of it. Kaz went for the wave of the future but Wagner counters out of it and uses a hiponasa. Kaz rolls to the outside. "Let's go Kaz!" The fans chant. "Watch the dive," Jake yells. Kaz is able to connect with a kick as Wagner goes for a suicide dive. Suddenly Magno of Team Mexico came down and clipped Kaz in the leg behind the ref's back. Chris, Alex, and Jake rush down to chase him off.**

**All this has given Wagner a chance to pull a pair of brass knuckles and nail Kaz. Wagner hits the Doc Drop even though Kaz is out and covers, count of one, count of two, count of three.**



**In the very next match Teddy Hart and Jack Evans beat team Japan. Meaning they were tied with Team Mexico for the lead. Jake was watching at a monitor. Traci walked up behind him and kissed him on the back of the neck. "I hope your Traci or I am really big trouble," Jake says. "Who else would be kissing you," Traci says in mock anger. "Well ODB has a thing for me," Jake says. "How's Kaz?" Traci asks. "Leg is going to a little stiff but he should be fine there. His jaw his killing him but not broken," Jake says.**

"**Hey Jake this came for you," a stagehand says handing Jake a package. "Thanks," Jake says. "Who's that from," Traci asks. "It doesn't say," Jake says starting to open it. Traci stops him. "Do you really think that is such a good idea with some one after you," Traci says. "Or it could be from Delirious," Jake says. "Delirious?" "Yeah you know he works for ROH wears a mask goes crazy when ever a bell is rung," Jake says. "I know who he is Jake. But why would he send you something?" "We are pen pals," Jake says.**

"**What how you can understand what he writes?" Traci asks. "I just can," Jake says. "Next there you are going to tell me you can understand what he says," Traci says. "NOHOHNIOHINOWOYEHH LDHIUHWNB OIUIGHOHN GHIAUYGIUHIGBOIWHI Rnboijwoi Delirious," Jake says. "What?" "Oh as a matter of fact I can understand everything that is said by Delirious," Jake says.**

"**Ah isn't that cute guys," Scott D'Amore says walking up them followed by Teddy, Jack, and Devine. "What do you guys want?" Jake says. "Oh we just wanted to ask how is the neck?" Johnny asks. Petey attacks Jake and gives him the Canadian Destroyer.**



"**I'm not going to lie to you it's a very serious neck injury," A doctor says to Jake. "Can I wrestle?" Jake asks. "Can you wrestle? Yes. Should you wrestle? No," the doctor says. "Look Dr. Irvin we went through this yesterday and the day before that. So are you going to clear me or not," Jake says. "I will clear you because you can wrestle but I urge you to take a break," Dr. Irvin.**

**Jake took the release form and walked out the office. He knew he was taking a major risk. Hell one bad bump and he was in a wheelchair for life. Was it really worth risking that for a chance to make a name for himself by helping to win the world X-Cup? Reaching the waiting room he saw Traci waiting for him. "How did it go?" She asked. Jake took a deep breath. "Like I told you yesterday just really stiff. He said I will be good to go on Thursday," Jake says.**



**Later that night the person after Jake had broken into Dr. Irvin office. "Hmm interesting seems Jake has bad neck," The person say looking at Jake's file.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Please Review**_

**Jake walked into the Impact Zone and his neck was killing him. "Hey man you ready to go," AJ Styles asks as he runs into in the hallway. "Yeah I may just win the whole thing by myself," Jake says trying to seem confidante. "Well good luck man," AJ says. Jake kept walking to the Team TNA locker room. "Ah there he is. What's the matter Outlaw rob a bank on your way in?" Alex asks. "No just held up a few stagecoaches," Jake says.**

"**Well dude get ready we got another singles match and it's you vs. ****Milano Collection A.T." ****Kaz says slapping Jake in the shoulder. Jake fights not to show his pain. "You ok man?" Alex asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Jake says.**



"**DW are you ready for the next match in the World X-Cup?" Mike Tenay asks. "Oh you know it Professor," Don says. Team Japan's music plays as they make there entrance following Milano. "Milano Collection A.T. was trained by the legendary Ultimo Dragon he was considered the ace of Dragon's T2P project. He has since moved to New Japan and in 2007 he won the Best of the Super Juniors Tournament," Mike Tenay says. Jake's music starts to play. Jake comes out followed by team TNA. **

"**Don I had this whole blurb written on Jake Reed but since coming TNA I think he has proven what he can do," Mike says. Jake and Milano stand face to face and shake hands as a sign of respect. "Remember fans a win scores two points, a draw scores one, and a loss zero. And that is what both teams have coming into this match," Don West says.**

**The bell rings to start the match. Both men tie up and Jake is able to get Milano in a head lock and takes him over. "I need to protect my neck," Jake thinks. Milano rolls putting Jake's shoulders to the mat, count of one, Jake forces his way back up. Milano gets to his feet and powers Jake off. Jake bounces off the ropes and gets taken down by a hard shoulder tackle. Milano drops an elbow and goes for the AT lock but Jake reaches the ropes.**

"**One of the trademarks of Milano Collection A.T. is his ability to tie people up in almost any kind of hold you can think of," Mike says. Milano hits Jake with an ****enzuigiri and covers count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Milano picks Jake up and whips him but Jake reverses. Milano comes back and goes for a clothesline but Jake ducks hits the ropes and hits a clothesline of his own. Jake goes the rope and hits a lionsaut, count of one, count of two, Milano kicks out.**

**Jake drops a fist and picks Milano up for a back beaker. Jake climbs to the top rope and waits Milano gets up and Jake hits a drop kick. Jake goes for suplex but Milano blocks and hits one of his own. Milano gets up and hits a leg drop. Milano ties Jake into a ball around the bottom rope. "Jake you got to get out of that," Alex yells. "What do you think I'm trying to do," Jake yells. Milano hits a drop kick to Jake's back.**

**Jake rolls out of the ring. Team TNA goes over to check on Jake. "Dude I told to get out of that," Alex says. "Not helping," Chris yells. Jake gets up and climbs back into the ring. Milano gets him a roman knuckle lock. Jake knows with his neck he can't bridge back so he drops to his butt. Jake so he doesn't look like an idiot slips under Milano's legs gets and rolls him with a school boy, count of, count of two, Milano kicks out.**

**Milano**** is stunned from that allowing Jake to hit a release German. Milano staggers to his feet allowing Jake to hit a flying lariat. "Come on Jake finish it! Hit that powerbomb," ****Kaz yells. Jake picks Milano up and goes for the sit down cross arm powerbomb. Milano deadweights Jake and blocks the move. Jake turns into a face buster. "Wait a second what are they doing out here?" Don West asks as Team Canada comes down.**

**Jack jumps up on the apron Team TNA and the ref are tying to get him down. Mean while Petey gets in the ring and kicks Jake in the gut and goes for the Canadian Destroyer. Milano shocks everyone by making the save with a super kick. Devine comes in and hits Milano with a hockey stick. The ref sees that and calls for the bell. "The Winner of match as results of a disqualification Milano Collection A.T."**



**Team TNA was in there locker room watching the rest of the show. "And with that win Team Canada takes the lead with four points, Mexico and Japan have two, and team TNA…" Kaz turns the TV off. "Next week we get Canada and we need a win," Alex says. "Yeah we can't even afford a draw because than Canada has five," Chris says.**



**Traci and Jake were at her apartment. "Jake can I ask you something?" Traci asks. "Sure," Jake says. "Why didn't you tell me you neck was so bad?" Traci asks. "What?" Jake says. "Jake don't lie to me you pretty much panicked when you were in the knuckle lock," Traci says. "I just slipped," Jake says. "You did not just slip," Traci says getting mad.**

"**Look I'm cleared to wrestle don't worry but yeah I'm hurt. As long as I don't take a really bad bump on it I should head up but I freaked out a little today when I thought I might have to bridge back," Jake says. "Jake you came this close to taking another Canadian Destroyer," Traci says.**

"**I know but Traci come on it's not like I'm the only wrestler to ever work hurt," Jake says. "Yeah and you could wins up in a wheelchair or worse," Traci says.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Please Review**_

**Traci was drinking coffee in her living room when someone knocked on the door. Traci got up and opened the door to Gail Kim. "Hey you ready to go?" Gail asks. "Go? Go where?" Traci asks. "To that big autograph session that we are booked at remember we are going to carpool since gas is an arm and a leg," Gail says. "Oh yeah," Traci says grabbing her shoes.**

"**Traci are you ok?" Gail asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Traci says. Gail sits down in a chair next to her. "Traci we have known each other a long time. And I can tell when something is wrong so just tell me," Gail says. "It's just something with Jake," Traci says. "He isn't turning into another version of Roode?" Gail asks. "What? No of course not," Traci says. "That what is it?" "Look Gail it's not a big deal," Traci says.**



**Jake was in his doctor office. "So doc how is it healing?" Jake asks. "It's not. That match you had actually made it worse," Dr. Irvin says. "Do me a favor don't tell my girlfriend that I already got an earful," Jake says. "Sounds like your girlfriend has more since than you," Dr. Irvin says. "Look doc I get I am hurt. I should be taking time off. But I am going to keep wrestling," Jake says.**

"**You need to take time off. Another match could do untold damage," Dr. Irvin says. "Well the good news is it's a tag match so I can sit back and watch Sabin and Shelly," Jake says. "Well that is a start," Dr. Irvin says rolling his eyes.**



"**Boys we are this close," D'Amore said to his team. "Let's be honest boss we have this thing wrapped up," Petey says. "Let's face it team TNA is done," Johnny says. "Well let's be careful boys…. After this week they are done," Scott says laughing. **



**Later that night Jake was in his apartment rubbing something onto his neck trying to take away some of the pain. His neck was getting stiffer and stiffer soon he wouldn't even be able to look to either side. "Maybe Traci is right I should just tell Cornett and let him replace me," Jake thinks. Someone knocks on the door. Jake goes to get it and trips on his gym bag.**

**Jake hits the ground with a thud. He tries to get up but his arm is numb. "Jake open up," Kaz yells. "Yeah in a second," Jake says in pain. In the hall Kaz is getting worried so he finds the spare key and lets himself in. "Oh man Jake are you ok?" Kaz says seeing Jake on the floor. "Yeah I just tripped on the bag," Jake says. Kaz helps Jake up and to a chair.**

"**Jake is something wrong with you?" Kaz asks. "Hey no I'm fine," Jake says. "Than why are you holding you arm like that?" Kaz asks. "I just hit it that's all," Jake says. "Oh really because of you neck," Kaz says. Jake turns his head suddenly causing pain. "Ouch!"**

"**How did you found out?" Jake asks. "Well I'm not an idiot. You are always in discomfort I smell the pain reliever and come on the Canadian Destroy on the floor had to do more damage than you are letting on," Kaz says. "I'm fine," Jake says. "Dude you are not fine come on you fell on you butt to avoid the bridge," Kaz says. "Hey I'm fine," Jake says. Kaz picks up the pain reliever. "Jake no one uses this unless they are really hurting trust me the smell alone can kill you," Kaz says.**



**The person that was after Jake was getting there ring gear ready. "Soon the time will be here," the person thinks.**



**Jake and Kaz were still talking. "Jake how bad is this injury?" Kaz asks. "It could be worse," Jake says. "I didn't ask if it could have been worse I asked how bad it is," Kaz says. "Well if I take a bad bump I could do some real long term damage. The reason I was holding my arm is because it when numb when I tripped," Jake says. "Man that is bad," Kaz says. Kaz's phone starts to ring. "Yo… No freaking way," Kaz says.**

"**What's up?" Jake asks. "Sabin and Shelly just got jumped. There is no way they will be ready to go tomorrow," Kaz says. Jake takes a deep breath. Knowing now he will have to wrestle and risk his neck again.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Note I am so so sorry for going so long without updating. If anyone is still reading this please review. A lot is going to happen this chapter but mainly its done to get this thing back on track. **_

**Jim Cornett was in the ring with a very serious look on his face. "I want to thank all of you fans for coming out here tonight. Now I hate to ruin the great mode but I have to a sad announcement to make now Jake Reed would you please come out here," Jim says. Jake makes his way out. "There have been rumors about the neck of Jake Reed for a while now," Mike says.**

"**Alright Jake I think it would be beset if you explain this," Jim says. Jake takes the microphone. "This is kind of tough for me to say. But you all know I was attacked by Team Canada a few weeks ago. Well I suffered a neck injury now I wanted to be the kind of dude that played through the pain," Jake says. Chants of Jake start to break out. "Thank you. But everyday my neck gets a little stiffer and a few other issues keep coming up my arm goes numb, shooting pain in my leg so on and so on," Jake says having to whip a tear away.**

"**You can tell this is taking a toll on him," Don says. "So ah long story short after talking to a few people who are will a lot smarter than me I finally figured out that the risk isn't worth it. So as of right now I pulling out of the World X-cup and I taking a leave of absence to heal up," Jake says.**

**Jake hands Jim back the microphone and shakes his hand. Jake exits the ring and heads up the ramp. Traci and the X-Division guys come to greet him. "This really sucks," Jake says. "You'll be back," Traci says as they hug. Every else leaves giving Jake one last second to take in the crowd.**

**Suddenly to the shock of everyone Curry Man strikes Jake in the back. Curry throws Jake into the ring and gives him the spicy drop he than picks him up and sets up like he is going for inverted DDT or something. Kaz runs out with a chair to run Curry Man off. Jake just drops clutching his neck. The EMT rush out and put Jake on a back board with a collar to support his neck.**

**Curry stands on the announce table. "You know for six years I have put up with a lot. But the worst thing was allowing myself to become a joke," Curry says as he pulls off the mask revealing its Christopher Daniels.**



**The next day Jake was in traction. "Man I hate irony. The night I announce I am taking time off is when I get hurt," Jake thinks. Dr Irvin walks in. "Alright Jake you are going to need surgery there is no way around that," The doctor says. "Son of a… How soon can we do it?" Jake asks. "Well tomorrow, rehab time is anywhere from six months to a year," Dr. Irvin says. "A year?" Jake says. "Yes a year but that would be worst case. And if you listen to me and rehab correctly odds are it won't be a year. So how did that Daniels get a job if he was fired?"**

"**He had a buddy from Japan help him since it's a tradition over there if you wear a mask you don't have to remove unless you bet it the trick worked. Why he came after me I don't know," Jake says.**

**The Doctor leaves to do his rounds leaving Jake alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of what do I do next. Thought why would he do this? "Hey they said you could have a visitor," Traci says standing in the doorway. Jake actually smiled a little. "How bad is it?" Traci asks. "Surgery and I'm out six months," Jake says. "You know I'm going to be there for you," Traci says. "I know and I love you but I hate hospitals," Jake says. "Because of your dad right?" Traci asks. "Yeah because of my dad," Jake says.**



**Over the next few months Jake took time to heal up while Daniels managed to regain the X-Division Title. The Black Machismo Jay Lethal was just the latest challenger to fall. Daniels had locked on the Koji Clutch and was refusing to let it go. "Come on break the hold," Don West yells. Suddenly some jumped over the guard rail and pulled Daniels off of Lethal. Daniels turns to take the guy out but than bails out. "Wait a second that's Jake Reed," Mike says. **

**Daniels is on the floor holding his belt. "I ended your career boy," Daniels yells. "You ended nothing," Jake yells back. "How is the neck?" "Come find out!" Daniel backs up the ramp clutching to his title. JB comes into the ring. "Jake have you been cleared to wrestle?" Jake just leaves.**



**Dixie Carter was in her office faced with a tough situation. "Jake the only way you could wrestle would be to sign a wavier saying you wouldn't sue TNA but I can't allow myself to even let you do that," she says to Jake. "Dixie I understand that this is a huge risk. But I need to take it. I don't want to give you some sob story but I was just starting to get clear of debt when I got hurt. But now with my medical bills and everything else I drowning in red again," Jake says.**

"**And if you get hurt than you may never pull yourself out," Dixie says. "I know but it's also a pride thing. Dixie I am begging you," Jake says. "Alright fine but like I said you need to sign a wavier and no house shows and may even limit what can do on Impact and PPV," Dixie says. "Thank You," Jake says knowing it's only just begun.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**To reintroduce him to TNA Jake had agree to appear on Karen's Angle. "Jake thanks for joining me. Now you have had a long time to think and maybe check around why do you think Christopher Daniels attacked you?" Karen asks. "It doesn't seem like there is a second that goes by that I don't think about it. And I can't think of a reason why. Hell I even went back and looked over cards from my career and I worked a grand total of seven shows with the guy," Jake says.**

"**Did you wrestle him? Maybe pull an upset?" Karen asks. "Well one time we on the opposite sides of a six man tag. But you know there is no reason that I saw for him to come at me like this. Because he didn't just try to run me out of TNA Karen. He didn't even try to end my career the guy tried to take away my way of life," Jake says. "I do have to ask Jake what have you been doing since the injury?"**

"**Well Karen when you have bad neck you can't train you body. So I trained my mind," Jake says as he turns right to the camera. "Christopher Daniels I'm ready for you. I will get payback. You didn't me finish me off and know I'm coming for you," Jake says as the segment ends.**



**Traci had just taken a loss to Angelina Love after Velvet Sky had gotten involved. As she was trying to get up Daniels' music played he made his way down the ramp and got in the ring with a microphone. "You know Traci you and Jake belong together you two are both losers," Daniels said. The fans who were already booing get even louder. "Seriously Traci even though you have been here since year one year I can count on my hand your number of wins," Daniels says. **

"**You want to me and Jake losers let me tell you what a real loser is Daniels. It's someone that tries who stalks and tries to end the career of someone. It someone that no matter how many times he is asked will never answer why they did it," Traci says. You want to know why I took Jake out it's simple he took my spot. Let me remind you people I am Christopher Daniels I was in a cage with AMW on first anniversary show. I was the longest reining X-Divison champion ever. I fought battle with Samoa Joe, and AJ Styles. Than that damn feast or fired comes up and I get fired and I hear nothing, nothing about coming back but they have no problem giving Jake Reed a job," Daniels says.**

"**Than take your damn gripe up with TNA management. You can't blame Jake for taking a job," Traci yells back. "Jake Reed didn't pay his dues. I have paid more than my fair share," Daniels yells bitterly as he grabs Traci by the neck.**

**Jake comes running out of the locker room. Daniels throws Traci to the ground and bails out. Jake checks on Traci. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine," she says. Jake picks up the microphone. "Daniels you and me right now!" Jake yells taking of his shirt. "I'm the X-Division Champion I don't deal with scrubs like you," Daniels yells as he leaves. Jake tries to go after him but security and agents stand in his way. "We are not going to let you do this. You're not cleared to get physical yet," Pat Kenney tells Jake.**



**Later Jake and Traci were in Jim's office. "Jake I just can't do it," Jim says. "Mr. Cornett I'm not asking for a title shot. I am just asking for a match with the guy. I will take anything hell, I will take having to do it at 3:00AM on Wednesday, I will do it," Jake says. "Jake as Champion Daniels has been more than willing to use his postion to keep things in his favor and well I can't give you a shot unless you're a contender," Jim says. "But I'm not asking for a title shot," Jake yells. "But Daniels has some power as to who non title match opponents and he won't take a match with you," Jim says.**

"**What about a mixed tag? I have a few issues with the two divas to settle and it wouldn't really be a one on one match," Traci says. "I'll take it Jim. Just give me a chance," Jake says. "I can't promise you anything but I will see what I can do," Jim says.**



**Christopher Daniels has a wicked smile on his face. He had agreed to the mixed tag match but he had a few surprises planned. "I've have been doing this way to long to caught off guard by some no body," Daniels thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jake was in the locker room he was in his tights for the first time in months and was talk a good look at himself. While he had never been a body builder type he looked small now. "You ready for this man?" Matt Morgan asked Jake. "Yeah I'm ready," Jake says picking up his ring jacket and putting it on. Jake took a very deep breath and than hit self in the head to psych himself up.**



"**Introducing first she is from Toronto Ontario Canada Brooks." Traci made her way down to the ring. She didn't allow the fear she had that Jake would get hurt enter her mind. Jake's music started to play. Jake appeared on the ramp and made his way down he was all business a very intense look on his face that hadn't been seen since his feud with Robert Roode. Jake climbed into the ring as the fans cheered to welcome him back.**

**The Beautiful people's music started to play as Angelina and Velvet came down. It would be Angelina in the ring but it was a given Velvet would get involved. Daniels' music stared but when he appeared he wasn't dressed to wrestle instead he wore a nice suit. "I know I was supposed to wrestle here tonight but this morning I woke with a terrible sore throat so I am taking tonight off to recover," Daniels says as the fans boo. "I am a champion show me so respect. But Jake I know you are just wanting to get back in the ring so I have a replacement for you!" Johnny Devine makes his way down. "You better remember the deal," Devine says to Christopher.**

**It will be the women starting. Traci dominated the early part of the match with some forearms. The two women lock up Angelina get a heel trip sending Traci down. Angelina start to pose but Traci hits a drop kick. Angelina tags in Devine. Traci tags Jake. Jake and Devine milk the lock up neither man wanting to rush it. Finally the two men lock up. Devine backs Jake into the corner. **

**Devine goes to chop Jake but catches him and comes out of the corner for a modified arm drag. Devine gets up but gets caught by a leg sweep by Jake than a gut wrench suplex. Jake knows it's time for a risk and hits the lionsault. Count of one, count of two…**

**Daniels rushes in the ring and goes to drop a knee across Jake's neck but Jake rolls out of the way and Daniels hits Devine. Jake tosses Daniels out of the ring. The referee doesn't call for the bell since it was clear the interference backfired. Traci tags in as does Angelina.**

**Velvet trips up Traci as she gets in the ring allowing Angelina to get the advantage. Spinning wheel kick from Angelina and a cover, count of one, count of two, Traci kicks out. Angelina hits a jawbreaker and locks on a camel clutch. "What do you say Traci?" "No." Traci gets her foot on the ropes but Velvet knocks it off. Angelina pulls Traci to the center of the ring.**

**The fans start to cheer trying to drive Traci on. Traci counters out of the hold and goes to tag Jake. Daniels gets up and pulls Jake off the apron. The brawl is on. The two men fight up the ramp. Security comes down to break it up. They break apart and start exchanging blows again. Daniels is able to ram Jake into the ring. Jake comes back and spears Daniels.**

**The brawl spills into the audience. Now security has to worry about keeping the fans safe. Chairs are being knocked over as the there is no way to control Jake and Daniels. They wind up in the concessions area. Popcorn hot dogs chips, soda go flying. Finally security breaks them up again. This time they are dragged over to separate doors. They break lose again and go after each other. Finally the locker room runs out to finally break it up. The sheer number of bodies is finally enough to end the brawl but the war is just starting.**



**Jim Cornett was in his office he knew he couldn't let a night like tonight happen again. He took up the line up for next week and crossed out a name and wrote Jake Reed in. "He wins this and he can get a shot," Jim says.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**_please review_**

**Jake was in his bedroom working out. While he couldn't go full blast he could start to rebuild a little. He main concern was cardio he even though his match hadn't been that long after that and the brawl he was winded or blown up as they say in wrestling. He wasn't kidding himself if he wrestled Christopher Daniels he was wrestling a long match. "What do you think your doing?" Traci said as she came into the bedroom and saw him.**

"**Ah working out," Jake says. "You need to take it easy," Traci says. "I am talking it easy. Babe I'm only doing stuff the doc said was ok," Jake says. "Yeah in moderation I know that you are over doing it," Traci says. "I'm not over doing it as a matter of fact I'm done," Jake says before pulling her in for a kiss. "Don't try and distract me," Traci says after the break apart. "I just don't want you to worry," Jake says.**

"**Ouch," Traci says suddenly in pain holding her rib. "What's the matter?" Jake says very concerned. "Nothing, but you see how worried you got," Traci says. "Ok point taken," Jake says as they head to the living room. "Jake I know you are getting frustrated. I know you want to get in the ring with Daniels but look this is apart of his mind games," Traci says.**

**Before Jake could say anything someone knocks at the door. Jake gets up to answer it and it surprised by who is there. "Hey Jake," a person says. "Hi," Jake says since the person wasn't a friend hell they had been on opposite sides when Jake started in TNA. "Can I come in?" The person asks. "Yeah sure," Jake says. "What are you doing here?" Traci asks as the person enters. "I wanted to talk to Jake," the person says.**

"**Look I don't want to be rude but you and I have never really said more than two words to each other," Jake says. "Yeah I know. But I wanted to offer my help with Daniels," the person says. "Hey I don't like the guy but going two on one would doing things his way," Jake says. "I understand that but you need someone that can out think him," the person says. "I think studied enough tapes to know this guy pretty well," Jake says. "Jake there is a huge difference between watching him and actually wrestling him."**

"**He is right," Traci says. "Look my offer to help is standing just give me a call if you need to," The person says before leaving. Jake isn't sure. He could use help but he wasn't sure he could trust this offer of help.**



**Christopher Daniels was in his backyard. He was taking a moment to himself. Basically he needed a moment away from people. Because people kept asking him why he had attacked Jake Reed. "Why can't anyone just leave it alone?" He thought. "I lose my job and they hire him. The fans cheer him on they give him a major spot on the show why I am stuck being a joke just to make a living. He is going to pay."**



**A few days had passed and Jake was sitting in a sports bar waiting. The person that has offered help a few days ago walked in the front door. "Alright Jake you wanted to see me," the person said as he sat in across from Jake in a booth in the back. "Yeah I have been thinking about you offer," Jake says. "Well what have you decided?" The person asks. "I'm not sure," Jake says.**

"**Ok what is keeping you from taking me help?" The person asks. "Well for the last couple years you kind of done some under handed things you also have been really good friends with Daniels," Jake says. "Yes Chris and I have been friends but we have also been enemies and I would never go as far as what he did. Jake what Chris did to you made me sick. He broke the code. Not matter how much you hate someone you don't try to end there career," the person says. **

"**You don't take food out of his family's mouth. Trust me I know the code plenty of old timers drilled me on," Jake says. "Yeah and Chris broke. I remember when Joe did that to him and he was first to bring it up but now I got to beat some since into him," the person says. "You know what I am looking at you right now I believe you," Jake says. "Alright," the person says extending there hand. Jake takes it and the shake hands. "You better live up to your end of the deal," Jake says.**



"**No Jim I am not letting you put Jake Reed in that match," Dixie says to him in her office. "Dixie I get wanting to look out for Jake Reed. But he it might actually worse for him long term to let this thing with Daniels go on. An issue like this eats away at a wrestler," Jim says. "What are you talking about?" Dixie asks. "Dixie this is a blood issue. Trust me when Jake Reed is at home he is thinking about Daniels he won't let that hate go," Jim says.**

**Dixie takes a moment to think. "Alright let you can put Jake in the match," Dixie says. "Alright thanks Dixie thank you," Jim says as he leaves. Both know they are just helped to take this rivalry to the next level.**


End file.
